


Sacrifice / Жертва

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Пропущенная сцена 1.09 "Дом".





	Sacrifice / Жертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340113) by Gaelicspirit. 



Дин, сжав зубы, откинул голову на кожаное сидение. Миссури сказала, что теперь все кончено. Ему следовало держаться настолько далеко от Лоуренса, насколько это возможно. Но у Сэма было предчувствие, которое вынудило Дина совершить то, что он поклялся никогда не делать - отправиться домой.

\- Дин! - прикосновение брата вернуло его к реальности, заставив поднять голову. Сэм расширившимися глазами смотрел в сторону дома. - Дин!

Дженни, появившаяся в оконном проеме спальни, которая когда-то принадлежала их родителям, в ужасе пыталась выбить окно.

Дин автоматически открыл дверь и вышел на улицу:

\- Я за Дженни, а ты выведи детей!

Сэм кивнул, выбегая вслед за Дином.

Не обращая внимания на продолжающийся в доме шум, Дин подбежал к комнате, подергал ручку двери. Потом, поняв, что она не поддается, постучал в дверь ладонью.

\- Дженни!

\- Не могу открыть! - кричала она.

\- Отойди!

Он немного подождал, пока женщина уйдет на безопасное расстояние, и вышиб дверь ногой. Она с грохотом открылась, отзываясь в его сердце. Не теперь... Он влетел в комнату и со всей осторожностью, которую позволяла настойчивость, схватил женщину за запястье.

\- Здесь мои дети!

\- С ними Сэм! - Дин потащил ее за собой. - Пойдем!

Спотыкаясь, они выбрались на ночную улицу и развернулись к открытому коридору. Чем дольше Дин ждал, тем сильнее при виде пустого дверного проема сжималось его сердце. Дин даже не обращал внимания на крутившееся в голове _"давай же, давай..."_

Через несколько секунд выбежала Сари. В руках она держала брата, завернутого в одеяло. Дженни со вздохом выхватила у нее сына и прижала к себе. Стоя позади них, Дин ждал Сэма, но тот так и не появлялся. Его сердце сжималось все больше, дыхание перехватывало, к горлу подступал комок. 

Дин сел перед заплаканной девочкой:

\- Сари! Где Сэм?

\- Он в доме. Что-то утащило его! - всхлипнула она.

Все мускулы Дина напряглись в готовности немедленно рвануть в дом. _Бери брата и быстро на улицу! Беги, Дин, беги!_

Пока отцовский приказ беззвучно раздавался в памяти Дина, входная дверь с треском захлопнулась.

Нет-нет-нет!!!

Дин бросился к Импале. С самого прибытия в Лоуренс он чувствовал, как ослабевают его защитные стены, как начинают рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки.

_Нет, этого не случится! Я не потеряю его здесь и сейчас! Нам следовало никогда больше не возвращаться домой..._

Открыв багажник Импалы, Дин вытащил дробовик, заряженный каменной солью, проверил оба заряда, взял несколько запасных и топор.

Он подбежал к двери и с размахом ударил неподдающуюся древесину, удивленный тем, что удалось только оставить скол на крашеной поверхности. Внутри что-то упало, Сэм закричал.

_Вот дерьмо!_ Он бросил в сторону дробовик и начал выламывать дверь топором. Каждый мощный удар превращал древесину в щепки, разрубал на кусочки его сердце. 

_Черт возьми, папа, я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил..._

Удар.

_Сэмми опять в этом доме, в этом **городе**..._

Удар.

_Я никогда ни о чем не просил... Но мне нужна помощь._

Удар.

_Нельзя было позволять Сэму приехать сюда, плевать на кошмары. Нужно было удержать его подальше от этого. Какого черта тебя **здесь** нет?_

Проделав в двери дыру, Дин прильнул к ней лицом и позвал Сэма. Звук происходящей внутри борьбы повторился. Это заставило Дина снова взяться за топор. Пот катился градом, мышцы плеч и рук горели, но воспоминание о младенце на руках до сих пор не покидало его. Он выбил одну из деревянных панелей, подобрал дробовик и пробрался через пробоину.

\- Сэм!

Страх и гнев внутри Дина сражались за первенство.

Он бежал по коридорам, мимо комнат - таких знакомых и одновременно чужих. _Сэмми, где же ты, черт побери?_ Оказавшись в конце коридора, Дин увидел ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос. Сэм невидимой силой был пришпилен к стене, с напряженными мышцами и взглядом, направленным куда-то в противоположную от Дина сторону.

Дин вскинул оружие, едва осознавая исходящую угрозу. Посреди комнаты появилась огненная фигура. Дин выступил вперед, чтобы оказаться между братом и пламенем.

\- Нет! Нет, подожди! - крикнул Сэм.

\- Что? Зачем? - глаза Дина перемещались между братом и пылающей фигурой.

\- Я знаю, кто это, я вижу ее! - с трепетом прошептал Сэм.

_Ее?_ И вдруг пламя погасло.

Дин почувствовал, как земля под ним ускользает из-под ног.

\- Мама... - с этим словом воздух покинул его легкие. Он медленно опустил дробовик, чувствуя, что в руках вдруг появилась дрожь. Призрак Мэри Винчестер подошел ближе, мягко улыбнулся Дину, который чувствовал, как дрожь охватывает все его тело, заставляет подрагивать даже губы. Ему хотелось дотянуться до ее волос, почувствовать ее руку на своей щеке, хотелось сказать, как скучает и думает о ней каждый день и о том, что защищает ребенка, за которого она отдала свою жизнь.

Ему хотелось, чтобы она поговорила с ним...

\- Дин...

_О боже..._ От звука ее голоса что-то надломилось в нем. Он пытался ответить хоть что-нибудь, но внутри не осталось ничего, способного вытолкнуть наружу все, что было на сердце. Дин проследил взглядом, как она обошла его и приблизилась к Сэму.

По щекам Сэма, все еще прижатого к стене, текли слезы. Он смотрел на женщину, которая до сего момента была для него лишь именем, причиной и парой выцветших фотографий.

У Дина все сжалось внутри, когда она опять заговорила.

\- Сэм...

Глядя на подрагивающий подбородок Сэма, Дин понял, что у того перехватило дыхание. Мэри слегка наклонила голову.

\- Прости.

Сэм в смятении нахмурил брови:

\- З-за что?

Ничего не ответив, она развернулась и двинулась вглубь комнаты. Мерцание и прерывистые движения матери глубоко пронзили сердце Дина - для него все это ассоциировалось с тварями, истреблению которых он посвятил свою жизнь.

Мэри подняла взгляд на потолок:

\- Убирайся прочь из моего дома!

Ее властный тон, сквозящий защитой и едва уловимой угрозой, напомнил Дину... отца. Дин сглотнул.

\- И отпусти моего сына!

Она умерла в попытке защитить Сэма. И теперь, под внимательным взглядом Дина, она закрыла глаза и опять собиралась принести в жертву свой дух.

Ярко-оранжевое пламя устремилось к потолку в последнем свирепом жесте защиты сыновей от зла, которое удерживало их. Дин закрыл глаза, стараясь избежать охватившего комнату жара.

И после этого она ушла.

\- Ма... - Дин не в силах был позвать ее и остановился на полуслове.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул, отшатнувшись от стены. Дин моргнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и выровнять дыхание.

\- Теперь все закончилось, - сказал Сэм слабым голосом.

Дин перевел взгляд на брата, на лице которого отражалась буря эмоций. Печаль боролась со спокойствием, чтобы скрыть смятение. Сэм отвернулся от места, где недавно стояла их мать и встретился взглядом с Дином.

_Это никогда не закончится..._

\- Пойдем, старик, - Сэм кивнул в сторону выхода из комнаты.

Дин просто стоял и смотрел. Он не понимал даже, как тяжело дышит, пока не увидел беспокойный прищур Сэма и почувствовал, как качнулся.

\- Дин?

_Я помню, что я должен сейчас сделать, Сэм... Я, наверное, забыл на мгновение. Но я помню..._

\- Дин? Скажи что-нибудь!

Дин посмотрел на длинные пальцы, сжимающие его руку. Что он мог сказать? Его мать отдала все, чтобы спасти сына, Дин снова почувствовал, как к нему вернулся давящий на плечи груз, который он тащил вот уже больше двадцати лет. 

Когда Сэм уехал в колледж, этот вес сместился, равновесие нарушилось и оставило в его душе дыру. А когда Сэм вернулся, Дин не знал, как вернуть этот вес на место. Сэм больше не был для него всего лишь младшим братом. Это был взрослый человек со своей жизнью, со своей любовью, со своей невосполнимой потерей.

Но мать своей последней жертвой восстановила равновесие Дина, и у него кружилась голова от странной смеси страха и облегчения.

Сэм осторожно вытащил дробовик из оцепеневших пальцев брата. Дин позволил ему развернуть себя и послушно направился к выходу.

Дин тихо сидел на пассажирском сиденьи, когда Сэм отвозил трясущуюся от страха семью Дженни к Миссури. А потом наблюдал пустым взглядом, как Сэм на руках вносит Сари в дом.

Мозг Дина автоматически отключился от охоты, сердце пыталось распутать эмоции, которые вытащило наружу из самой глубины его души простое нахождение в Лоуренсе.

Единственным, что его успокаивало, было обретение нового смысла в жизни: Сэм. Не только охота... Больше не охота. Сэм.

\- Эй, старик, - тихо начал Сэм, когда уселся в машину и поерзал на сидении. Он наморщился от последствий воздействия духа. - Ты со мной?

Дин кивнул.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дин бросил взгляд на брата. _Черт возьми, ни в каком я не в порядке. Мы здесь, а отца тут нет. Призрак мамы... Боже, Сэм... Ее призрак спас тебя. Разве я могу сделать для тебя меньше?_

\- Давай уберемся отсюда, - хрипота в собственном голосе удивила Дина.

Сэм повернулся к рулю, глядя на свободно повисшие на руке ключи. Дин глянул на брата. _Что ты думаешь, Сэм? Каково это было для тебя - увидеть маму?.. Увидеть, как она отдала себя за тебя?_

\- Она сделала это, Дин. - он встретился с Дином взглядом, полным надежды. - Теперь все закончилось.

_Это никогда не закончится, Сэмми._

\- Поехали, отдохнем немного. Завтра уберемся здесь, - сказал Сэм.

Дин кивнул, прислонил локоть к открытому окну и потер пальцами усталые глаза, когда Сэм устремил машину в ночь. Дин устало направлял Сэма к мотелю на Айова Стрит.

Войдя в номер, Дин оглянулся в ночную тьму города, который однажды был их домом. В короткое страшное мгновение этот город стал местом, где прекратилось его детство и начался кошмар.

Сэм кинул на пол сумку и рухнул в кровать. Он тут же сунул длинные руки под подушку и зарылся лицом в белую хлопчатобумажную ткань.

Дин слышал его усталый стон и разделял с ним свое состояние, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Он стоял, молчаливо и неподвижно глядя на Сэма.

Спустя минуту, Сэм оторвался от подушки.

_Это никогда не закончится. Она все отдала за тебя... А потом он отдал тебя мне. И, Сэмми, я клянусь..._

-Дин?

_Я клянусь, пока я рядом..._

\- Эй, Дин, все нормально?

_...Ничего плохого с тобой не случится._

Дин кивнул, сбросил с себя куртку, и, выключив свет, лег в кровать.

\- Ты похож на нее, - сквозь тьму донесся до Дина голос Сэма.

Дин пытался дышать, пытался подавить ком в горле, внезапно возникший от сэмовых слов.

\- Я не могу поверить, что она нас спасла, старик, - пробубнил Сэм.

\- А я могу, - прошептал Дин.

_Это не закончилось... Но я буду всегда между тобой и тем, что явится за нами._

_Ради нее._


End file.
